Opera time table W37/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 08.09.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:26 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:00 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 06:30 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 08:44 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 10:49 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 13:08 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone) (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 15:12 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 17:38 Albert Lortzing - Die Opernprobe (1950) Conductor: unbekannt (D) 18:33 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 20:16 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff 22:36 Richard Wagner - Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (1951) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 09.09.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 03:00 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 07:14 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 11:46 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 13:29 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 15:47 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 18:02 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 20:33 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 22:10 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 10.09.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:08 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 02:25 Umberto Giordano - Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:29 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 06:08 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 08:18 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 09:39 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 11:15 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:14 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 15:32 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 17:10 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 19:18 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 21:44 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 23:06 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 11.09.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:03 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 02:52 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 05:00 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 06:14 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 07:18 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 09:10 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 11:25 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 14:05 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 15:39 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 17:34 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) ERROR 16:48 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 19:20 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 21:56 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 23:54 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 12.09.2014 - Friday/Freitag 02:44 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 04:34 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 06:36 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 09:15 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 11:18 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 13:22 Jules Massenet - Roma (1999) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 15:31 Jules Massenet - Sapho (2001) Foné (F) 17:35 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 19:50 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 22:36 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 13.09.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:08 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Pique Dame (Pikowaja Dama) (1949) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 03:41 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugene Onegin (1992) Philips ® 06:03 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 08:34 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 10:35 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 13:08 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 14:49 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 17:05 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 19:34 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 22:28 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 14.09.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:15 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 03:36 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 05:55 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 09:03 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 11:20 George Frideric Handel - Jephtha (1994) Brilliant (E) 11:43 George Frideric Handel - Solomon (unbekannt) Brilliant (E) 14:48 SERVER CHANGED 14:50 Bononcini & Handel - Muzio Scevola (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 16:44 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 37/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014